The Freak Show
by TFAN Override-Dragon Light
Summary: When a greedy man takes advantage of the turtles and Emma's (my OC) appearance and skills, the remaining brothers must work against the clock before their secret is revealed to the world. But can they find their missing brother and sister before the show! Please Read and Review! Rated T for blood and abuse as well as a savage wolf and electrocution.


A/N- Hey fellow fans! TFAN Override with a new story. Now, I found a similar story online, and before you say anything, no I did _NOT_ copy it! I just used some of the ideas!

Reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, parts of the plot, but I do own my OC.

* * *

 **Prologue -Seeing Stars**

Mesmerized by the sight before him, the man stared up at the brightly colored Chinese lanterns dangling from the high wires that stretched from the Chinatown Gate to the front of the old House of Curiosities and Oddities Souvenirs Shop on the opposite side of the street. It was his second – and last – night in New York City and there were probably more pressing things that he should have been doing, like helping with tear down and packing up, but he could not pull himself away from the spectacle going on overhead.

Business had required him to be in New York City for a couple of days, so after work his first night there, he had decided to stop by his mother's place to pay her a visit. Not because he had actually _wanted_ to – because he hadn't – but because he had been _obligated_ to. She had known full well that he was in town. The flyers and signs that had been posted all over the city had no doubt told her as much, so there had been essentially no way of getting out of it. Even though he had an extremely hectic and tight schedule, he had known that his only parent would not accept that as a legitimate excuse. If he hadn't have popped in on her at some point or another, he would have never heard the end of it.

Truth be told, he looked forward to visiting his mother about as much as he looked forward to getting a root canal without the aid of Novocain, while, at the same time, having a toenail removed with a pair of pliers. Needless to say, he dreaded their little 'chats.' Well, they weren't so much chats as they were endless lectures about how he should settle down and think about getting a 'real' job.

Contrary to what his mother thought, he _had_ a 'real' job. Granted, it wasn't your typical nine-to-five type of job like she had, but he wasn't exactly a typical nine-to-five kind of person. He had always been more of a 'run the show, call the shots' kind of person, so his chosen occupation suited him well. He owned and operated his own company and liked to think of himself as a successful and powerful leader of an entire organization. Why couldn't his mother be proud of that? Sure, what he did was a little more demanding than your average job and it didn't pay nearly as well as he would have liked, but it was a steady job. Well, at least, it had been once. Times were tough. Numbers were down. Way down . . .

He was in the entertainment business, which meant that he was on the road pretty much year-round, working long, grueling hours, traveling from venue to venue with little to no rest. Over the years, his work had hardened him and had made him colder than he used to be. He wasn't exactly well-liked by his employees, but he was the boss. He wasn't out to win any popularity contests. He was there to do his job and make money. Enough money to keep those ungrateful workers employed. It was stressful and backbreaking work, but it was a job nonetheless. It just wasn't the kind of job his mother approved of. She saw his chosen profession as an embarrassment to the family name and she had no qualms with telling him so. In fact, that was what his mother had been going on and on about that first fateful night in New York.

As his mother had practically made herself blue in the face with her nonstop rant, he had gotten up and stood in front of the window of her puny apartment, trying to distract himself with the not-so breathtaking view. The window overlooked a dark alley below as well as a mid-rise apartment building across from her high-rise building. From where her apartment was at, he had had a perfect view of the rooftop of the building across the street.

That was when he had first spotted _them_.

At first, he hadn't even been sure if what he had seen was real. He had to do a double-take, and then, a triple-take, because he had refused to believe his own eyes. That was saying a lot, because he had seen a great deal of bizarre things in his lifetime. In essence, he was somewhat of an aficionado of bizarre. Most of the people he worked with were a bunch of weirdos and freaks . . . _Literally_!

There had been five of _them_. Four of them had been green in colour and the other had been white with large feathery wings. They had each worn different colored bandannas tied over their eyes like masks. Blue, white, red, orange, and purple . . . The green ones had giant shells on their backs while the white one looked like a wolf hybrid. They had each been carrying what had looked to him like some sort of martial arts weapons, while the white one had some kind of arm blades attached to each wrist that were retractable. Initially, he had assumed that they were just some crazy kids wearing some sort of elaborate costumes, but then, he had seen them start to move about and wield their weapons. It had been a truly amazing sight to see. As they had fought one another upon the rooftop, their moves had been smooth and graceful. Almost rehearsed, but yet so marvelously natural . . . It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

He had known at that point that there was no way they had just been some punks sporting goofy attire and weapons.

The longer he had watched them from above, the more convinced he had become that these beings were not human. While that revelation may have frightened your average Joe, it had had quite the opposite effect on him. The strange creatures had both intrigued and excited him at the same time.

If they weren't human, then what were they? And why did it look as though they were speaking to one another? And not only were they speaking to one another, but they were showing intelligence and emotions, as well as making gestures that only a human would understand.

These creatures were special . . .

From behind him, his mother's talking-to had carried on without signs of letting up, but he had long stopped listening to her, focusing only on the show that had been put on before him.

He had watched two of the green creatures fight each other with blades. One had long swords and the other one had short pronged weapons that he had not ever seen before. The two of them had gone after each other with such purpose and aggression, but, at the same time, he had seen that their intention was not to hurt one another. It had looked almost as though they had been . . . _training_? He had watched another one of the green creatures twirl a pair of nun-chucks with skillful ease, sending them flying about as though they had been faster than the speed of light. Then, he had watched one of them spin a long stick with such effortlessness, it had looked as though the creature hadn't even been touching the weapon. The stick had seemed to flow of its own volition. So elegant and stunning . . .

But the real prize had been the wolf hybrid. It had completely disappeared and silently attacked the others with skill and grace that would make even the most skilled acrobat jealous. And the way it could fly like an angel . . .

He had watched them battle like that for a good ten minutes, and then, they had stopped and gathered around one another. They had communicated for a few moments, and then, they had scurried away. Just like that, they had disappeared into the night.

The next day, he had not been able to get the creatures out of his thoughts, even with all of the pressure of his job weighing down upon him. He had been determined to see them again. If only, to prove that he wasn't certifiably insane.

After work, he and one of his associates had once again returned to his mother's apartment and he had watched from her window as she had nagged on him for ignoring her and who knows what else. He had learned to tune her out years ago.

Then, _they_ had emerged again.

Luckily, they appeared to be creatures of habit – or at least creatures of rooftops . . .

He had once again watched them with all of the wide-eyed wonder of a small child at a circus. For the first time in ages, his heart had raced inside of his chest and his stomach had fluttered with anticipation.

This time, when they had bound out of sight, he had borrowed his mother's car, hoping to trail the creatures. He would have taken his own vehicle, but he had been afraid it would have aroused suspicion, since there was a giant lion painted on the side of it and all . . .

He had followed the creatures all the way to Chinatown where they had finally stopped soaring over rooftops (literally in the white creature's case). He had thought that they were about to take a breather, but then, they had done something that had taken his breath away.

While the creatures had assembled on the edge of a rooftop, he had parked his mother's vehicle in a nearby alley so that he was just about out of sight, but he could still see them even without the aid of his binoculars. Then, from the shadows, he had watched the five creatures as they had stepped off of the souvenir shop ledge onto the high wires strung across the street. Each one had perfectly balanced themselves on the wires as if they were walking on the ground itself. They glided and flipped upon the wires without falter, making the Chinese lanterns hanging from the cables dance about in a glorious exhibition of lights. It was all-en-captivating. It was nothing short of inspiring. It was exactly what he had been searching for all these long years. Finally, it was his chance to shine. Finally, it was his chance to make his show the greatest show on earth.

"So, what are you thinking, boss?" Came a gruff voice from the passenger seat, startling the man who had just been referred to as 'boss' out of his trance. The smaller man in the driver's seat had been so enchanted by the creatures that he had almost forgotten that someone was even in the vehicle with him.

Recovering quickly from his start, the smaller man kept his eyes glued on the creatures as he spoke.

"I'm thinking that we just found our ticket to the big time, my friend. These creatures are just what we've been looking for to put our name back on the map. I want one of those green ones, but definitely get me that white one. And I want _you_ to get them for me . . . by any means necessary," He responded in a bone-chilling manner that told the other man that he was not to be questioned.

"Just two?" The business associate asked undemonstratively, as if he was not the least bit concerned that his boss had just proposed he take one of the mysterious creatures, let alone _two_ , against its will without even knowing what they really were.

"They are all we will need. I suggest you wait until they separate from the pack, even if it is one before the other." Said the man in the driver's seat. His eyes remained fixed on the creatures above.

"But what about the others? Aren't you worried about them coming after us if we take two of them?" The business associate asked and there was a hint of doubt in his voice. He had seen the creatures fight and they were clearly skilled.

"You're a resourceful guy . . . You'll just have to make sure there's no possible way for them to find you. Besides, it's not like these freaks will be able to go to the cops to report a missing . . . whatever it is they are. And you'll be safely out of state before they even know that two of them are gone. And I don't think you have to worry about them tracking us. It's not like they have access to modern technology or the internet. They're a bunch of giant . . . turtles and a wolf hybrid-thing who have probably spent their entire life hiding from humans. I'm sure they're completely primitive," the boss responded, coldly.

The business associate nodded, knowing better than to argue the matter any further.

"And I want them ready by this weekend's show. That'll hopefully give me enough time to prepare and get the word out."

"But, boss, that only gives me four days to capture the things and train them, "The bigger of the two men noted skeptically.

"Then I guess you'd better get started," the boss said flatly. "Trust me! This is our big break! This _thing_ will go viral and make us filthy, stinkin' rich! And . . . if all goes well, I might even make you partner," The boss added with a small, crooked smile. With his business associate now seemingly satisfied, the boss could get to work on putting a plan together. Four days was not much time, but he'd make it work. After all, the show must go on...


End file.
